Kaguya-sama Wins Her War
by AProxyNation
Summary: (MULTIVERSE THEORY) Any and all events are happening at the same time including variances of those events. An event that everybody know can change with just one small detail. (Random one-shots about these dorks)
1. Chika Fujiwara Ends their War

_**MULTIVERSE THEORY**_

_**Any and all events are happening at the same time including variances of those events. An event that everybody know can change with just one small detail.**_

"Have you heard the rumors going around? They all make it seem like we're in a relationship." Kaguya said, the teapot in her hands dipping towards their cups.

"They're at that age. Pay them no mind." Miyuki replied, looking off into the sunset.

"I'm not too familiar with these matters anyways…" Kaguya said as she passes the teacup to Miyuki.

_Hmph, me dating Shinomiya?_

_Hmph, me dating the President? _

_Like it would happen. But if she would confess to me…_

_Like it would happen. But if he would confess to me…_

The two started chuckling under their breaths.

_I wouldn't mind.* _

_***Details were omitted due to the Author's laziness.**_

"Hey, would you guys-" Fujiwara suddenly entered into the room! "... Why are you guys chuckling?"

The pair stopped and look at her.

"Nothing."

Fujiwara looked between them with a curious look. "That sure wasn't nothing, are you two hiding something from me?"

A panicked expression appeared on their faces.

_If I tell Fujiwara what I was thinking about Shinomiya then she would just tell her!_

_If I tell Fujiwara what I was thinking about the President then she would just tell him!_

_I can't allow that to happen!_

_**The Battle at the Student Council. Begin!**_

"Fujiwara-san, we still have papers that need to passed to one of the sport clubs. Would you please bring that to them?" Miyuki piled up random papers on the table.

"Um, President, I just did that. Also those papers are talking about the Mass Media Club." Fujiwara stood next to him.

_WHEN DID SHE GET SO CLOSE?!_

_**Fujiwara passed Shirogane's sonar! **_

"Fujiwara-san, would you please getting us some new coffee beans? I believe we ran out yesterday." Kaguya placed the teapot onto the table and went to look at the cabinet with all of the coffee beans.

Fujiwara looked back at Kaguya. "That's why I was out yesterday remember? I was getting coffee beans!"

_THEN WHERE ARE THEY?!_

_**Fujiwara passed Kaguya's minefield!**_

"Seriously guys, what's happening here?" Fujiwara walked in between of them and waved her arms wildly.

_Is she minicking a chicken? _

"Nothing!" The two looked away from each other. Fujiwara looked at them rapidly again and then placed her hands on both of their arms.

"I know! You two heard about the rumors." Fujiwara's bright smile made Kaguya's eyes go black and the President's bags go even deeper. "You two are just embarrassed from them aren't you?"

"Of course not, Fujiwara-san!" Miyuki held his head high. "What kind of people would we be if we even entertained of the idea of me and-"

_**A volley from the Shirogane!**_

_Wait, what if Shinomiya takes that seriously? Then I would lose my chance..!_

"Yes!" Kaguya was too disturbed from Fujiwara's words that she didn't think through the President's words immediately! "It would be embarrassing to even think about me and the President… together…"

_**A volley from the Shinomiya! **_

_Wait, what if the President took that seriously? Then I would lose my chance…!_

Fujiwara just holded her arms and pouted. "Well, you two are quite flustered from that so I take both of your words as null."

_NULL?!_

_**Both volleys missed.**_

"You two are clearly thinking about each other," Fujiwara pulled each other's hands together. "So I'm going to leave you like this and I'm going to get out to get those Media Club papers to the right place." Fujiwara's eyes grew dark. "If I don't see you two together when I come back, I'll make sure you are." Then her eyes turned back to normal. "Okay?"

_**A hull breach in both of the Shirogane and the Shinomiya! They're taking so much water that'll they're about to sink! **_

The two nodded and Fujiwara skipped back out of the room with the papers.

"Shinomiya?"

"President?"

"I'm about to collapse."

"Me too."

* * *

_**Due to sinking both of the Shirogane and the Shinomiya, Fujiwara wins!**_


	2. Kaguya Wants to Play a Prank

_It seems like the President is asleep… _Kaguya enters into the Student Council room. All of the clubs were staying after school for practice and she just got out of archery a few minutes ago. She was just going to check up if the President was still here and it seemed like he was.

_This might be my chance! I can make him dream about me and make him confess to me when he wakes up! Helps that he looks cute sleeping like that._

_I didn't think that._

Kaguya walked over to the sleeping President at his desk and then checked if he was in REM sleep. _This is my chance! _

"President… I'm here…" Kaguya mumbled into his ear.

"Hmmm… Shinomiya…"

_Okay, good. Now what to say now?_

"President… I... love... you." Kaguya said each word more quietly and quietly until you could mistaken it for the wind. She was surprised that the heat from her blush didn't wake the President.

"Hmmm… Really..? I knew you were going to do that…" The President's eyes suddenly opened!

Kaguya loudly screamed: "You were awake?!"

"You aren't the only person here who knows how to manipulate people." Miyuki gave her a sharp smile. "But… I love you too Shinomiya."

Kaguya turned away and her body was starting to sway.

"Shinomiya?"

_I can't take this-!_

Kaguya suddenly fainted!

"Shinomiya?!"

* * *

_**Shirogane wins!**_

* * *

_**A/N: So as the summary says, these are just a bunch of one shots with twists to the main manga chapters. I just did these two within a matter of a day so please tell me if they're total trash.**_


	3. They Both Want to be Direct

_**Chapter 3: They Both Want to be Direct**_

"So how you guys like the coffee?" Fujiwara said, taking a sip out of her own cup. "My parents got this imported from Africa."

"I like it Fujiwara-san." Shirogane replied. "It has a smoothness that's really nice."

Kaguya just hummed and took the President's cup. "May we have seconds please?"

"Sure!" Fujiwara poured the coffee into their cups. "I was going to say what coffee it was but I forgot…"

"Don't worry about it Fujiwara-san." Shirogane waved off, picking up some papers up from his desk to read. "It's not like you'll be giving us Kopi Luwak, right?"

Kaguya smiled with the President and interrupted Fujiwara's motion about getting up to give the President's cup. "Fujiwara-san, I'll give that to the President."

Fujiwara just hummed and handed the cup to Kaguya. "Okay! I'm still distracted from this coffee's name though…"

Kaguya took a cup and walked over to the President's desk. "Here you go, President."

"Ah thank you." Shirogane absentmindedly sipped his coffee and realized his mistake.

_Why do I taste coconut… oil? Is this lipstick?_

Shirogane looked at his cup and blushed.

_Did I just have an indirect kiss with Shinomiya?_ _It can't be it! Her lipstick could've just accidently touched the teacup. I see her using her lipstick right now._

Shirogane smiled and nodded to himself. _There should be no reason to worry._

_**Wrong.**_

_Hmm? It seemed like the President didn't catch onto my little scheme. _

Kaguya grinned and looked at her own cup. _He didn't know that I've switched the cups so he could indirectly kiss me! You should've been paying attention President, now- Wait, if I switched the cups and his cup is now mine… Then I would be indirectly kissing him! _A soft red tint showed up on Kaguya's face. _I-I mean, the President did it to my cup… _

She grabbed the cup and put it closer to her face. _A small indirect kiss doesn't mean anything, right? _

"Oh yeah!" Fujiwara exclaimed as Kaguya put the cup to her lips. "The coffee's Black Ivory!"

_BLACK IVORY?!_

Kaguya's brain went into overdrive, choosing from all of the options in the situation. From putting down the cup to throwing Fujiwara out of the building, she decided on the best course of action.

_I need to commit to drinking this! If the President did it, so can I!_

Shirogane, already put down his cup due to thinking about Kaguya's scheme, didn't do what she did. Instead he elected to- "Fujiwara-san! Did you just made us drink elephant dung?!"

"Oh, so that's what it was…" Fujiwara scratched her cheek.

_When you put it like that..._

"And you're not embarrassed that you gave that to us?!"

"No? I mean, the coffee tasted fine, right?"

_Drinking this in full was a bad idea! _

In the mist of Fujiwara and Shirogane fighting, Kaguya regained her senses! _I can't just leave the cup dry, the President might think down on me for enjoying this drink._

_**She wasn't.**_

_So, the best action now is just to stop drinking. _

"Just look at Shinomiya-san! She's enjoying it!" Fujiwara pointed to her.

_Fujiwara, you tratorious cow. You subspecies inbred, your family is just a bunch of monkeys who passed the 3 IQ test in elementary school to get here. You will never see the world ever again after this. I swear or my name isn't Kaguya Shinomiya!_

"She can enjoy was she likes." Shirogane waved his hand towards Kaguya. "I'm more worried that you didn't even know what where the coffee beans came from!"

Kaguya stopped drinking and put down her cup. _H-He was fine with it?_ Kaguya pulled the helm of her skirt. _Maybe I'll rethink your status for the time being, Subject F._

"I just heard that they came from Africa!" Fujiwara shouted. "How am I supposed to know they came from elephant dung?"

"Google." Shinomiya and Shirogane said at the same time.

Fujiwara let her head down in shame. "Wa, you guys are so mean."

"It's not our fault you couldn't have just done something as simple as a google search!"

* * *

_**Due to her plan working, Kaguya wins!**_

* * *

_**A/N: So, I wasn't expecting the reception to this story to be as warm as it was. Thanks to everyone that review. I'll just go over some things from those reviews:**_

_**Manu259: I'm trying to do these stories in order so Chapter 78 is going to be a bit. Though, now you mention it, I do have an idea for that one.**_

_**Guest22079: To your question, all of my stories are going to be separate for the time being, It'll be weird for chapter 1 to be "Chika just forced them into a relationship" and then afterwards they're acting like it never happened. I might have some stories connect to each other but I'll probably put a warning saying so.**_

_**Thanks again for reading. I'll make like Ishigami and go home now.**_


	4. Kaguya Wants to Understand Music

"What's the matter, Shinomiya?" The President said as he reaches for his left earbud and pulls it towards Kaguya. "Here, have a listen."

_Wait, wait! Is this some secret innuendo that I don't know?! _

_**A few moments before, Kaguya and Fujiwara was talking about Shoujo Manga and that has opened her up to the world of Fetishism! Kaguya understands now that any and all actions can have a sexual meaning behind them!**_

_No, the President wouldn't do something like that in public. It's just headphones anyways… _

Kaguya took the outstretched headphone and put it into her ear. _I'm sure it'll just be some calming, classical music._

"What of us? What do I say? Are we both from a different world? 'Cos every breath that I take I breath it for you…"

Kaguya looked at the President, surprised. _I wouldn't know that the President would like Jazz. Though thinking about it now, that does make sense. It is pretty relaxing. _

_But these lyrics are extreme! _Kaguya blushed and looked back in front of her. _Does the President really resonate with these lyrics? It's too… Forward... for him! _

_**Kaguya couldn't differ the song's intention with Shirogane's.**_

Kaguya looked at the President's face. _But I can't say that to him! He looks like he's at peace._

_**Indeed! Shirogane's mood was so calm from this song, he was in a zen state!**_

_I should do the same then. _Kaguya closed her eyes and let the music wash over her.

A few moments later the song went silent and then-

"Just how much longer, will I make you mine? This I promise dear, I will love you till the end of time. Mind and heart, forgotten for another night. Feel your skin, so fine as our souls align."

_**Shirogane's and Kaguya's zen state was broken!**_

_Excuse me?! Does the President really listen to this kind of music?!_ Kaguya blushed and looked back at the President's face. _He's not even reacting to it!_

_**He is.**_

_I wouldn't know that my phone would recommend something like this…!_

_**Music apps!**_

_**Modern smartphones has allowed people to listen to music on the go! With just a few taps, anyone can listen to any song in the world as long as it was on the app. Shirogane has made a fatal mistake with this app through his ignorance however! Because he hasn't had a smartphone before this point, he didn't fully understand that the app has been recording his music history and using that to recommend songs that he likes. **_

_**Kaguya would've taken her move against him but is stunned in silence by his musical preferences!**_

_I-I can't believe the President is so lewd!_

_I can't believe I'm listening to this with Shinomiya..._

They were both on their last legs and was about to retreat when the song ended. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

And then the next song started.

"Oh love me Mister, Oh Mister! Let me hear how you feel, show that you're for real. Hey Mister, c'mon Mister stop the tease, make believe there's no need to be mean."

_Wow, I can really relate to this!_

Kaguya smiled at the President while he looked like the equivalent of a man chained to a door.

"President, you don't like this song?" Kaguya asked.

_An innocent question but if I say the truth…_

"_Oh you listen to this song in your free time? You must be thinking of me when you do-_

_How cute."_

_I would rather die! But if I say no…_

"_Oh, so why are you listening to this with me right now? You must be lying-_

_How cute."_

_It would be the same result! I must be neutral in this engagement! _

_**Shirogane has gone the path of Neutrally. **_

"It isn't bad." The President shuffled. "I just normally don't listen to this stuff, that's all." _A good, neutral answer._

_**Wrong.**_

_The President doesn't like this song?! How dare him!_

_**What Shirogane has forgotten to account for is Kaguya's own opinions on the music! She is so enraptured by the lyrics that she is willing to defend the song to the death!**_

"President-"

The song changed.

_Wha- What?_

The President's hand slid down his headphone wire to show a strange small box. "What's with the surprised look, Shiromiya?"

_**The skip button!**_

_**On any pair of earbuds, a small device on the wire can allow the user to skip the current song. Kaguya didn't know this through her ignorance of modern technology however! Shirogane just remembered through fidgeting with his earbud wire.**_

_Why did the song change? I was liking that one..._

"I say, hey, hey, hey- fueling the fire with a burning desire, yeah, get up off of that thing! Dance and shake, yo let's swing, come on girl, lemme rock your world."

_I didn't know the President like Hip-Hop._

_I just put myself into another corner with these lyrics…! But I can't change it again, that'll be too suspicious!_

"This is a really fun song." Kaguya said, smiling at the President.

_She likes it?! She doesn't realize what the music is saying?_

_**She does.**_

"Though, I didn't know you were this forward with your music, President." Kaguya made her attack!

"Not really. It's just what the artists want to say, I just listen to the instruments in the background." Shirogane countered back.

Kaguya paused. "Just what the artists want to say?"

The President stared into her eyes. "Yeah..? You know you can just enjoy music without the lyrics, right?"

Kaguya looked like she was going to stab him.

_**And in that moment, Shirogane knew that his life was in danger.**_

"President." Kaguya put a hand on his shoulder. Shirogane felt his whole left side going numb and his will power going away. "Did you just say that you don't listen to music for their lyrics?"

"Of course I do." The President was starting to get feeling back from his shoulder. "It's just sometimes the instrumentals are more catchly than the lyrics, that's all."

"Then what's the point of having lyrics?!" Kaguya threw her hand off of the President and pouted. "Lyrics can directly describe what the artists want to say! To say that the instruments are more catchly than what the artist's message is nonsensical."

"Excuse me?!" Shirogane gave her a pointed look. "The artist's message is also in what they're playing with their instruments! The instrumentals give the feeling that the song is suppose to have and support the lyrics with that!" Shirogane then pointed at her. "To say that the lyrics is more important than the feeling of the song is ridiculous."

"Um, excuse me?" A student came in front of them, hunched over in fear. "We're in a library, remember?" The two stared at the student and blushed. "So, please quiet down or leave." The student then scurried away.

The two sat in stunned silence. Then they heard the song change.

"En se balançant, dormait dans le berceau au vent vert. En ce moment-là, j'ignorais le parent pour nous. Mais sûrement les pensées se donnaient la main l'une à l'autre-"

"Shinomiya." The President broke the song between them, tonelessly. "Let's get out of here before we disturb even more people." Then he grabbed Kaguya's hand and pulled them out of the library.

_Wha-what? Why is the President holding my hand?! Does he believe we're actually connected..?_

_**Wrong. Shirogane still couldn't understand any French outside of the manual he has.**_

The two got out of the library and stood next to the doorway. Kaguya was blushing from the President holding her hand and stared at it while he spoke his next words.

"I can't believe I just yelled in the library…" Shirogane growled at himself.

Kaguya looked up at him. "Why are you mad at yourself, President..?"

Shirogane looked down at Kaguya. "...It's nothing. Forget what I just said." He then let out his hand. "I just remembered about something I should be doing at home."

Kaguya looked down at his hand.

_I really want to know why the President is beating himself about this but if I ask…_

"_Oh? You're worried about me?_

_How cute."_

_I can't stand the embarrassment from that! But I can't stand for this either…_

Kaguya give him his ear bud back. The President turned his back to go but Kaguya grabbed his shoulder again. "President, I know you don't want to talk about it right now but I still want to know." Kaguya took a pause for her next words and the President turned his head with a surprised look. "When you're ready to talk about it to me, please. Please tell me." She then left him go.

_**Kaguya took the Selfless route.**_

"Thanks. Shinomiya." The President looked forward again and walked away.

Kaguya stared at the President's fading presence.

_I felt like that was the right answer but…_

_What's with this hollow feeling..?_

* * *

_**Due to listening to songs that they both like, Mutual Win.**_

* * *

_Like hell that I'm going tell anybody about my past._

Miyuki stood at the front of the school with his bike, looking at his path home.

_I'm going to burn those memories away so I can make a new man out of myself._

_**Elementary School **_

_Miyuki sat in the library, trying to study for his exams but couldn't focus with all of the chatter around him. _

"_Oh?" A group of students walked by him and looked down on him. "Is Miyuki trying to study for the test in a few days?"_

"_Yeah, but I've heard he couldn't multiply up to thirty on the last test."_

"_He couldn't even sing the anthem in the morning!" _

"_I can understand now how he couldn't pass most of his tests before. He never had talent!"_

_Miyuki then stood up, grabbed his things, and walked out of the door. _

"_Oh, he's running away? What a wuss."_

_Miyuki felt like he was going to cry. He also felt rage against those students. How dare them to disturb his attempts at studying. He was going to study at home and show those jerks. _

_**On that day, Miyuki Shirogane swore to himself that he would never prevent others from studying.**_

* * *

_**A/N: That last part just wrote itself. Don't blame me for making this dark.**_

_**Uh. Let's get onto other things. So I'm trying to aim for a weekly schedule with a new chapter released on the weekends, which should be manageable for me since my school year has almost ended. During that time I'm probably going to make sure the chapters has more polish and meat than the first 2. **_

_**Now let's get onto the reviews!**_

_**xXSpades231Xx: *Presidential Screaming* **_

_**KeyOfVoid: The way you worded your last sentence was strange, gotta admit, but I agree. That's why I'm trying to polish this up over a week than a hour.**_

_**Thanks for everyone who has read, favorited, and followed up to this point! I hope y'all have a great day! **_


	5. Kaguya Tries to Help

The repeated hits of volleyballs and someone falling over can be heard outside of the gym as Kaguya walked over to look inside. She came here to look for the President as he wasn't in the Student Council room and everyone else was doing their own thing. Also, it's not like she was worried about him or anything since he wasn't were she thought he would be. That would be ridiculous.

Kaguya peeked into the gym and saw the President trying (well, she hoped it was his version of trying) to hit volleyballs over the net but failing. Badly. Kaguya has never seen somebody flounder this feebly as she just did. She would've walked in there and ask what he was doing but…

_Bam!_

"Agh…" The President laid on the floor in a dying alpaca pose for a second before starting his next attempt.

… This is really entertaining.

_**Kaguya stayed at the doorway for minutes on end watching Shirogane's failed attempts. **_

"Kaguya-sama." Kaguya almost screamed, pulled her skeleton out of her skin, and sue the hell outta the person who just shulked behind her. But regained her scenes to look behind her and saw Hayasaka in her school outfit.

"Oh. Hi, Hayasaka." Kaguya replied back lamely with the best poker face she could muster.

And failing. But Hayasaka wouldn't say that at school. She just had to tease her about this later, though.

"Kaguya-sama, why were you watching the President practice for nineteen minutes?"

_I wasn't watching the President for nineteen… minutes… _

As Kaguya thought that, she took out her flip phone and saw that- yes. Yes she did.

"I-I'm sure anyone else in my shoes would've done the same thing!" Kaguya blushed and threw her phone back into her pocket while looking up at the air like it has the answers she was looking for.

_**It didn't, for the record. **_

Hayasaka sighed. When did her master become such an idiot? "No. No they wouldn't."

_**Hayasaka and Kaguya have not read enough romcoms to know that Hayasaka was wrong.**_

"But, let me repeat my question. Why are you just watching the President?"

Kaguya glanced into the gym and saw that the President was still practicing. She walked to the wall next to the doorway where nobody can see her or Hayasaka's presence from inside of the gym. Kaguya looked around again and looked at the ground, looking for the same answers she was asking of the sky.

_**The ground didn't have anything either, for the record. **_

Kaguya took a deep breath and looked to the side. "It's nothing."

"Did you seriously did all of that to just say 'it's nothing'?"

Kaguya nodded her head.

Hayasaka doesn't know if Ganan-sama would approve of her throttling his daughter with her bare hands because she was being difficult. But she knows that her pay isn't enough to deal with this. Even if she has millions of yen in the bank.

"Kaguya-sama, you and I know that you're lying." Hayasaka was a professional and professionals have standards. Like having enough physical and mental restain to not knock out your boss.

Kaguya looked Hayasaka in the eyes. "No I'm not." Then she pouted and turned her face to the side.

Hayasaka wished that she wasn't a professional. Hayasaka hummed and then changed her tactics. "Well, you're not really advancing on the President, are you now?" She shifted to the side and looked into the gym for dramatic effect. She could feel Kaguya's gaze on her. Good. "Just standing out here, watching him fall on his face isn't getting you anywhere."

Kaguya folded her arms together and pouted even harder. "You're right."

_Thank God, I'm finally getting through with this girl._

"But I'm still not telling you."

_I'm going to kill God and nobody's going to stop me._

Hayasaka stared at her with her most pointed look while Kaguya did the same.

"Kaguya-sama. We're not moving anywhere with how hard headed you're being."

"It's just embarrassing to say out loud!" Kaguya shook her entire body, still keeping in mind of the volume of her voice. "If the President realizes that I like him when he looks like an absolute idiot then I would die on the spot!"

"Really."

"I just said that last part out loud, didn't I."

"Yes, yes you did."

"Hayasaka." Kaguya put a hand on her shoulder. "Please go out and figure out how to make a time machine to fix my past mistakes."

"You know that I can't do that, even if I wanted to." Hayasaka sighed and pulled Kaguya's hand off out her. "But I know what you can do." She pointed at her master. "Help Miyuki Shirogane."

Kaguya choked. "W-why would I want to do that?! It's not like I like him or anything."

"Watching him practicing in an empty gym. Totally isn't an act of a stalker would do." She tapped her pointer finger to her cheeks.

"S-stalker?!"

"If you didn't like him, why send twenty minutes watching him fall on his face? No normal or logical person would do that."

"Y-yes but-"

"No, no buts." Hayasaka interrupted. "You said you like him looking like a loser. Why?"

Kaguya made a strange noise in her throat. "... Fine, Hayasaka. I'll tell you." She folded her arms and looked down at the ground. "He's a loser but he isn't a quiter. No matter how many times he falls to the ground, he keeps getting back up." Her blush formed onto her entire face. "I just admire that tenacity, that I can't really help but just watch it."

"Kaguya-sama." Kaguya looked up to see Hayasaka's surprised face. "I'm sorry from pushing you to say that but…" She formed a soft grip with Kaguya's shoulder. "Tenacity for the sake of tenacity isn't healthy. Look at the President right now." They both peeked back into the gym.

The President threw a ball into the air and then slaps his head against it with his hand. Then flopped to the floor.

"Do you think the President is improving at all with his hard work?"

He did this again.

Kaguya shook her head.

And again.

"Hard work is a great trait, I'll admit that."

And again.

"But you also need talent to understand where you're going wrong when hard work fails you."

And again.

"Some people just need guidance to know that."

Again.

Kaguya looked up to Hayasaka's eyes. "I think I understand what you are trying to tell me now." Kaguya stepped into the gym and moved along the wall where the shadows covered her.

Hayasaka smiled.

_Again._

Shirogane couldn't understand where he was going wrong with this. He's throwing the ball into the air, he's aiming over the net, and he's hitting the ball (granted his hitting is through his head than his hand). What part of the process is he missing?

_**Again.**_

"Agh!" Shirogane laid down in his dying alpaca position for a minute. He has to be at least average at volleyball before next week for the lessons so he could keep his image up. Maybe he should get some help?

"_Oh the President needs help?" _

"_That's surprising, I thought he was flawless at everything."_

_Kaguya then popped into his head. _

"_You can't even play a simple sport?_

_How cute."_

_I would rather die!_

"President?" Shirogane saw Shinomiya's worried face. "Do you need help?"

Shirogane lifted himself up. "No, no, it's-"

_Shinomiya?!_

_**At that moment, Shirogane did what all men do when their crush has found them in an awkward position. **_

_**Stop all movement and beg for the sweet release of death!**_

"President, why are you praying? President please, I just want to know if you want me to help you practice or not!"

Shirogane stopped his praying and looked at Shinomiya. "You… Want to help me practice?"

Shinomiya nodded her head. "That's what I said."

Shirogane folded his arms and turned around away from Shinomiya. _This is a trap. Why would she go up to me just to help me? She probably wants to fluster me while we train..._

_**Wrong.**_

_I did say that I understood what Hayasaka was saying to me. _Kaguya looked at the President. _But I can still feel her eyes piercing into me!_ _If I don't help the President, I think I won't be able to help myself against Hayasaka's assault..! _

_**Even though Kaguya was Hayasaka's master, Kaguya knew that betraying her would be the same as committing suicide. **_

_And I never want to betray her trust. As a Shinomiya, I can't allow it! Also_ _helps that the President is cute... I didn't think that._

… _But I can use this to corner her. _Shirogane looked back at Shinomiya and didn't notice her small blush when they made eye contact. _Killing two birds with one stone. I could get close to Shiromiya and I could fluster her somewhere during our training. I just have to keep an eye out for that moment. That'll work!_

"Sure, Shinomiya." The President got up from the ground.

Kaguya smiled. "Okay President. I won't go easy on you." Kaguya took a ball. "First, we have to see what you've been doing wrong." She threw it at the President and he caught it.

"Alright." The President turned to the net, threw the ball into the air, and closed his eyes. Then he did the same thing he has been doing for the past twenty minutes.

Kaguya felt like her IQ drop by a few points. Her voice grew cold when she said, "President."

_My plan isn't going to work if Shinomiya is like this..! _

The President looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Get up." The President jumped up. "I can't believe you didn't realize this sooner."

_Screw the plan, I'm scared!_

"W-what do you mean?"

"President." Kaguya smiled sweetly. "How are you supposed to hit the ball if you can't see it?"

"... You don't."

"Yes, that's correct." Kaguya stepped closer to him. "So, why is it then that you close your eyes while hitting the ball?"

"Shinomiya, what do you mean? I had my eyes open-" Shinomiya then shoved her flip phone to him. It was picture of his serve with his eyes closed.

"President." Kaguya was standing in front of him, taking her phone back. "We will fix this and every other problem you have with volleyball. And when we do, we will go out to the mall and get some food so that I'll stab that instead of you." Kaguya paused for effect. "Good?"

"G-Good."

Shirogane felt like Shinomiya smiled for real this time. "Okay then!" She turned around and got a ball off of the ground. "Let's get started for _real_."

After a while, Hayasaka felt like her job was done for that day. She'll have to call the house and say that Kaguya and her are going to be late today. But that is fine. Watching Kaguya teach Shirogane was…

"Ow!"

"You're supposed to hit the ball with your hand! Not your nose!"

...Entertaining.

_**So started Kaguya's Extreme Training Camp for Sirogane.**_

_**Day 1**_

"Ow! Ow! Stop hitting me with balls when I'm not ready!"

"You were supposed to be ready when we stepped into the gym!"

_**Day 2**_

"Okay. I think I got my serve and passing down."

"Now you need to work on scoring."

_**Shirogane's mental cries went unnoticed by Shinomiya.**_

_**Day 3**_

The two played 3 matches that lasted an hour each. Shirogane 2. Shinomiya 1.

Shirogane hunched over and tried to catch his breath. Shinomiya was at the other side of the net, doing the same.

"Th-thanks… Shinomiya…" Shirogane wreezed. "Now… I won't look like… A fool… For next week…"

Shinomiya chuckled in between breaths. "Is… That really… Your reason? I… Never thought you would be that… prideful… Of your image…"

"Ha, ha… Yea-" _Wait, wouldn't this the moment that Shinomiya would say-_

Shirogane prepared himself for the embarrassment that never came.

Shinomiya caught her breath and stood straight up. "Well, let's clean up then."

Shirogane stared at her for a second before realizing what she said. "Yeah." He nodded.

The two put away all of the equipment from the gym into the storage closet, changed, and moved to the doorway out of the gym.

"Well." Kaguya looked at the President. "I guess that's the end of that."

The President looked at Kaguya. "Yeah." Then looked out in front of them. Windows line the wall with a view of the sunset. "... I'm glad you've trained me, Shinomiya."

Kaguya took a step closer to the President. "I am too." Kaguya took his left arm. Shirogane, surprised, looked down at her. "President." Her face was stuffed into his arm but he could tell she was blushing as much as he was. "... We still have to go to the mall…"

They were both surprised as the words came out of Kaguya's mouth. Both of them forgot during their training about what Kaguya has said during her speech but now realized the implication.

_Did Shinomiya just invited me to a date? _

_Did I just invited the President to a date?_

_**If anyone psychic were in the area, they would've suffered a worse fate than death from Kaguya's and Miyuki's mental screech. **_

"It's not like I want us to really go to the mall or anything..!" Kaguya tried to backtrack.

"Yeah, it's not like I would want us to go…!" Shirogane tried to fire back.

_**Hayasaka's mental screech can be heard around the world. The human population has been reduced by a few thousands.**_

Kaguya let go of the President's arm and turned her back to him.

Shirogane turned his back to Kaguya.

They both stood in silence.

_I still want to go with Shinomiya..!_

_I still want to go with the President…! _

Shirogane coughed into his hand. "...But since you said so at the start, we can go to the mall." Pause. "If you want."

Kaguya coughed into her hand. "Yes, the mall sounds like a great idea. Tomorrow, afterschool?"

"Yeah. We should meet up in the front of the Student Council room." Shirogane agreed to the details.

"Yes. The front of the Council room." Kaguya agreed to the details.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Shinomiya."

"Till tomorrow, President."

The two walked away from each other into different hallways.

Shirogane went into the bathroom, needing some private time to himself.

Kaguya went outside to take a deep breath.

And they both did what they wanted to do in front of each other but were too prideful to do so.

_**Celebrate.**_

Shirogane screamed as he shadowboxed in an empty stall.

Kaguya jumped around in joy with Hayasaka smiling in the distance.

_**The human population has gone back to where it once was.**_

* * *

_**Due to both finishing what they've started, Mutual Success!**_

* * *

_**A week later.**_

_Bam! _

_Donk! _

_Bang!_

"Woah, the President is really showing them!"

"Yeah! He's like a natural!"

Fujiwara nodded to the comments she heard next to her as she looked at the scoreboard.

**9-0**

Miyuki is really laying waste on them. And he's not even breaking a sweat!

Fujiwara felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see something she would never think she would see in public.

Kaguya's eyes were bright and full of happiness as she greeted Fujiwara. Fujiwara was so surprised, she just gave a lame "hey". She shook herself. How is Kaguya like this? She needs to know so she could see it more often!

"Kaguya, what's with-?" Fujiwara made a gesture to her own face.

"Oh, Fujiwara-san." Kaguya wave her off and glanced at the President as he made the score 10-0. "I'm just really proud of somebody."

Fujiwara frowned for a second and then thought of the logical answer. "Wait, you mean the President?"

Kaguya smiled, shifted a bit, and looked at the game. "Maybe."

"Waaaa, why can't you give me a straight answer?!"

* * *

_**To be answered in the "Mall Date" Chapter.**_

* * *

_**A/N: I don't even know what's happening to these one-shots bro. I have a planing doc for all of my stories and this one was just 7 bullet points that follows the same events that the manga had but replace Fujiwara with Kaguya. Then I started typing it and it just went off the rails.**_

_**I hope y'all like the new writing style since I sure am. **_

_**Also, Hayasaka is such a fun character to write. She's too good for this world. Marry an angel, Hayasaka. Please.**_

_**Guest22079: Ouch, music players don't really like you, huh? Also since the google translation is a bit off, here's the translated lyrics:**_

_**We slept while swinging through this emerald wind **_

_**At this time I did not know what our future be would like **_

_**But I'm sure that our thoughts were already connected hand-in-hand**_

_**xXSpades231Xx: Honestly, I'm also surprised about the results. Most of my planned endings has either an one-sided win or lost. But hey, I don't mind so I hope you don't either.**_

_**Hatake Koizumi: Thanks! I thought it would be weird if I had all of these songs from anime and games and **_not _**have Love Dramatic in the mix.**_

_**Manu259: Shirogane's room is… Man. There's no words to fully describe it. Other than insane. Also, thinking of songs that the President would like is pretty interesting. He's pretty diverse with his tastes. I'm glad that you like the chapter!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Have a good one. **_


	6. The Gifts of War

"Hayasaka, is the item in place?" Kaguya asked as she passes by a dark spot of the hallway.

"Item is in place, Kaguya-sama. Good luck." The maid then jumped out of a window which, surprisingly, caused no commotion.

_**Hayasaka was a professional! Anything short of perfect in Kaguya-sama's eyes is unacceptable. Including in the areas of stealth and espionage, where perfection is of utmost importance.**_

Hayasaka rolled from her drop and patted down her clothes. She looked up at where her master is. _Kaguya, I hope our efforts will not be in vain. God, I swear if that girl doesn't-_

"Hayasakaaa!" Hayasaka looked in front of her and saw one of her classmates.

"Oh? Hey, Komachi-chan!" Hayasaka engaged gal mode!

_Kaguya-sama please. Don't squander this opportunity you've created yourself._

Kaguya entered into the Student Council room to see the President nodding off to some papers he was writing on.

"President." Kaguya said. The President looked up at her and she felt a small tinge of something in her heart when she saw his eyes.

His eyes were tiny, you could only tell that it was open by how contrasting the whites of his eyes were to the black of the bags under his eyes. Those bags were almost his cheeks with how big they were.

"Sh… Shino… miya-" He collapsed onto the desk. Somehow the items on his desk, including the pen he was holding, were not disturbed from this. A few moments later, the President was snoozing.

Kaguya smiled to herself. _Wow, I wasn't expecting that from the decaf. _She looked at the tea cup that laid on his desk. _And his eyes were even cooler than before! _Kaguya giggled to herself. _Oh well, I can't stare at his eyes forever. I need to execute plan DPU._

Kaguya took long strides to the President and took out a measuring tape from her pocket. She got close to the President's sleeping body and began using the tape. She took his wrist measurement and memorized it for later.

She continued this until she got to his waist. _I have to move him slightly._ And so that's what Kaguya tried to do. But then she saw his eyes. _Even sleeping, his eyes are really handsome… I just want to be stared by those eyes forever…_

_**Kaguya was enraptured with Shirogane's eyes! No other thought came to her during this enchantment other than "The President is so handsome..." and "I wish to stare into his eyes, forever and ever and ever…"! **_

Hayasaka came out of gal mode as she walked Komachi-chan out and looked back into the Student Council room. _Why is she just standing there? _Hayasaka shook her head. _This girl… I have to hurry back._

_**Unfortunately for Hayasaka, someone else was enroute. **_

Ishigami came into the room! "He... Shinomiya-senpai what the-" Kaguya stared him down. "I'm heading back…" Ishigami came out of the room!

Hayasaka got to the second floor and saw Ishigami's retreat. She picked up the pace. _I need to prevent anyone else from coming into that room! _Hayasaka got to the room and slowly opened the door. She saw something she thought that would happen.

_**Kaguya's Enchantment! Anytime that Kaguya has a fixation on something, she stares at it for hours on end. Hayasaka had to suffer watching this same affliction when Kaguya first met a dog.**_

"Kaguya-sama." Kaguya looked over to Hayasaka. "Don't you need to finish up what you were doing before you get disturbed again?"

Kaguya looked back at Shirogane's body and then the measuring tape in her hands. "Yes, you're right. Hayasaka." She then took the measuring tape to Shirogane's waist line. "Please prevent anyone else from entering into the room. I need time…" She said as she went down to his legs.

"Yes, Kaguya-sama." Hayasaka had many things to say about how Kaguya looked from her point of view but she kept it to herself and closed the door. _From this point on, everything should be alright… _

… _**Wrong.**_

"Mmmhm." The President groaned. Kaguya shot up and accidently let go of her measuring tape. The tape went into itself and was thrown into the President's forehead. Kaguya felt the need to grab the tape and run away. Unfortunately, she didn't grip it well enough as it slipped from her hands and hit the President on the forehead again.

Then she did any normal person would do when you hit your crush twice in the forehead.

She ran.

"Hayasaka! Save meeeee!" Kaguya flew out of the room and out of the building.

Hayasaka stood there in silence. She walked over to the window that Kaguya threw herself out of and saw the damage.

Kaguya rolled to the ground fine. She then flopped onto the ground and rolled around in shame.

Hayasaka sighed. _I hope you got what you wanted, Kaguya-sama. _

_**A few minutes later...**_

"Ugh…" Shirogane rubbed his forehead. He felt like he's been hit with a hammer. Twice. Though, he could still remember the dream he had while his napped.

He and Shinomiya were on a date to the dressers since Shinomiya realized that he didn't have any other clothes to wear that wasn't trash that he wore during middle school. They both walked to the back where Shinomiya asked a tailor there to make something for Shirogane.

But after that, Shirogane's dream gets foggy.

_The feeling of tape running across his back._

_Him asking her if she wants something for herself._

_Shinomiya's smiling face._

_Them going into a dressing room by themselves._

_Shinomiya rubbing his-_

Shirogane rubbed his own face. He doesn't want blood flowing into places he doesn't want right now. He was to work right n-

Wait. Why is his belt unbuckled? And his pants unzipped?

Also is this the Student Council room?

_**Shirogane finally realized his situation.**_

Shirogane screamed.

Fujiwara busted through the door. "President, what-" Then she saw his clothes and pointed at him. "Were you mas-?!"

Shirogane flew over his desk and out of the room. "I wasn't!" And got to the back door.

_Impressive speed_, Fujiwara thought, _with his pants at his ankles_.

_**A few hours later...**_

"So I've learned that the President wears briefs." Kaguya reported back to Hayasaka at home. She was sitting at her bed, dangling her feet over the edge.

"Kaguya-sama." Kaguya looked at Hayasaka dead in the eye. "That's creepy."

"No it's not!" Kaguya folded her arms and closed her eyes. "It's normal for girls to know about what guys wear underneath, right?!"

"Not really."

_**Not really. **_

Kaguya flipped over and groaned. "Did you get the measurements to the tailor?"

"Of course, Kaguya-sama."

"Okay. It should be sent to the President in a few days…" Kaguya propped herself up.

"Kaguya-sama." Kaguya looked at Hayasaka. "Why do you know the President's underwear again."

"That doesn't sound much like a question, Hayasaka. Whatever. It's because I got curious while measuring his leg since I was near his crotch."

"That's lewd."

"No it's not!"

"I could imagine you taking off his belt and unzipping his pants to look at it."

Kaguya didn't answer back.

"You did, didn't you."

"Yes." Hayasaka could barely hear the answer but it was already a loud and clear beforehand.

"...You're an idiot."

* * *

_**Due to gaining invaluable information, Kaguya wins!**_

* * *

_**A few days later…**_

"Hey, bro!" Kei yelled into the common area when Shirogane was having his breakfast. She came in with a medium sized box. "This was addressed to you."

Shirogane frowned. "You know no one here orders anything online."

"Well, duh. But read the label, idiot."

Shirogane lifted himself from his breakfast and looked at the box.

_To Miyuki Shirogane._

"It's clearly for you." Kei shoved the packet into his hands. "There. Now get out of my face, I gotta eat." Kei moved to the side and grabbed a bowl for Shirogane's fried rice.

"For me, huh? I wonder who would've gotten me this." Shirogane wondered as he walked into his room and opened the box.

_I'll figure it out once I see what's inside._

A tailored suit with neat packaging sat in front of Shirogane. The dark black suit contrasted nicely with the bright blue of the undershirt that was with it. It was hard to see but Shirogane could see a small symbol on the collar of the undershirt with the letters _T.B._ He could also see a small golden chain in the breast pocket. On top of the entire thing, however, was a letter.

_Dear Miyuki Shirogane,_

_We had one of our most prestigious customers call us to make and deliver this outfit to you. We hope that it is to your liking. If you have any concerns about your suit, please contact us at **********._

_Togami Byakuya _

_Okay, it's definitely from someone from school. _Shirogane put his hand on his chin. _But who would've brought me this? _Shirogane thought through his lists of friends.

_Ishigami._

_Fujiwara._

_Shinomiya. _

_That's the only three that I could think of that's close enough to me to even give me a gift this expensive and ship it to my house. Let me think if they would've..._

_Ishigami? No. He would be too scared of the tailor and the people around him judging him from asking about getting a suit for a friend. _

_We really need to help him with that._

_Fujiwara? No. Too selfish. Also, I wouldn't think she would give me this after what happened a few days ago. _Shirogane shuddered.

_Shinomiya? _Shirogane looked at the letter again. _Most prestigious… Has the power to know where I live… That's two parts of it down. _Shirogane stared at the suit. _Now the question is… Why? Why would she order a suit just for me..? _

Shirogane looked at a clock on the wall. Since it was an off-day, Shirogane usually wakes up four hours before work to cook breakfast and study. Just three more hours till he has to go.

_I mean, the only reason why she would send this to me is because she likes me. _

A small bit of Shirogane was hurt by that thought but he brushed aside and pulled up the suit from its package. You could tell the quality of the material in the suit is top notch, with no fuzz or dust to be seen. There were also matching pants under the suit.

_I have to give something back to her. This is just too much._

Shirogane shook his head and smiled at his new suit. _In the very least, I'll see if this suit fits me…_

Shirogane locked his door and began putting on the suit. After he was done putting on the suit, he was surprised. There were no areas where he felt uncomfortable. Even in his student uniform, he was feeling pretty stuffy in certain areas.

Shirogane took his phone out since they didn't have a mirror in his and Kei's room. He put his camera on selfie mo- _Damn._

_I really have to give something back to Shinomiya. This is too good for me_.

The outfit hugged him in the right places and complimented his body type well enough that he almost believed that he was a different person. Hell, the sharpness of the suit goes with his eyes too!

_Shinomiya, are you expecting me to top this? Since I will._

_...I swear I will…! _

_Bam! _"Bro! How long are you going to take to open one small box?!"

"Just wait! It had something I wasn't expecting, that's why it's taking me so long!" Shirogane yelled back as he walked to the door.

"Reall-" Kei shut her mouth when her brother opened the door. "That's what was in the box?! What kind of sugar momma are you hiding from us, bro?!"

"Sugar momma?!"

"Did someone say sugar momma?" Dad walked from behind them. "Since sugar daddy is coming in."

Shirogane and Kei looked at him.

"Dad, never say that ever again."

"Old man, I swear if you say something like that again…" They said at the same time.

Dad put his right hand to his heart. "Ouch. I feel attacked from my own kids…"

"That's because you are."

"Can y'all stop with the attacks?"

"No."

_**The Shirogane Sr. sank to the bottom of the family tree!**_

Dad sighed and looked at Shirogane. "Son, where did you get that suit?"

"Oh, I got this from a package that was sent to me today." Shirogane reported.

Dad put his right hand to his chin. "So, you're saying that someone sent you that?"

"I mean, I didn't-"

"Huh-uh, who's the girl."

Shirogane stalled. "Excuse me?"

"Excuse me?!" Kei interrupted. "What do you mean, 'who's the girl?' It could be anyone!"

Dad removed his hand from chin and put it in a halt sign. "Here's my reasoning. No one here orders anything online, so that removes the option of one of us ordering it. It was sent to directly to Miyuki, correct?"

"Y-yes." Kei reported.

_Damn it! Dad is trapping both of us with his reasoning! _Shirogane felt a sweat form on his brow. _I can't counter him right now though, he got the facts spot on! I can't twist them at all! I can't directly deny it either since that'll be the same thing as agreeing to him! _

_**A surprising battle of wits has formed between the Shirogane family! The father on the attacking side with his children defending from his onslaught of logic! **_

"So if it was sent directly to Miyuki, then it must be somebody that knows him and where our home is." Dad continued. Kei was frozen from her dad's offensive logic. She only saw him this onset on something a few times and that was when mom was still with them. And it was never this intense…!

_**Kei Shirogane has been shot down!**_

"Which leaves us at Shuchi'in." Dad paused. "The things I have full confidence about is that most are richer than us over there and that you're really close to people of the Student Council because of your presidency."

"That's right dad." Shirogane saw his opening! "But that doesn't mean that the Student Council is the only group that could've sent me this suit."

"Yes, I was getting to that." Dad nodded. "Son, do you know the tailor of that suit?"

"No."

"Oh? You know don't that the _T.B_ on your collar stands for Togami Byakuya, one of the most prestigious tailors in Japan?"

_**Indeed. Togami Byakuya is one of the highest selling tailors in all of Japan! His clothing comes with an air of prestige and a hefty price!**_

_Shinomiya got me this from a prestigious tailor!? _

"I doubt that any classmate would just buy you that without really liking you, Miyuki." Dad pointed at him. "So that leaves the Student Council since I've never heard about your other classmates. Unless you have a secret rendezvous with them that I don't know about?" Dad whispered that last part.

"S-secret rendezvous?!" Shirogane yelled. Kei was off to the side, despairing from her dad's behavior.

"Ah, that crosses that off." Dad folded his arms. "Someone on the Student Council, huh?"

_Damn it, dad is getting closer to the truth, if he finds out then I will die from embarrassment! _

"There are five other members but you said that the third years don't interact with you much." Dad tapped his chin.

"That's not right, actually." _This is it! I just need to expand out and say that I have friends elsewhere that would do this. _ "One of the third years has recently been coming back to talk with us in the Council."

"Oh?" Dad raised his brow. "Who is it?

"The General Affairs officer, Makoto Naegi." _A complete lie._

Dad nodded. "So you're saying that this Naegi got you this suit?"

"I didn't say that but I know that you don't care so, sure." Shirogane shrugged. _Ishigami, I owe you one._

"Okay. I'll accept that." Dad walked up to him and pat him on the shoulder. "You better thank him and give him something back, you hear?"

"That's the plan dad." Shirogane sheepishly said. Dad came up closer than him and whispered in his ear, "I know you're lying but since Kei is here, you can just tell me the truth later." Dad patted him on the back and then went to the stove to get his breakfast.

Shirogane stood there and did what Kei is still doing. Fall into despair.

_How does he know that I'm lying?! He's just an old man, he shouldn't know about video games!_

_**Miyuki Shirogane was shot down!**_

_My defense was completely useless…_

Dad got his bowl of rice and sat down at their table. "Hey." Kei and Shirogane snapped out of their spell. "Don't y'all have something to do?"

"I'm going back to studying."

"I'm going to take a shower." Kei and Shirogane said at the same time as Kei headed into the bathroom and Shirogane went back into their room.

_I still can't believe dad just beat us down like that..! _Shirogane shook his head. _Why..?_ _Whatever._ _I got to take this thing off and figure out something for Shinomiya. I know I can't study if I keep on thinking about it._

Shirogane took off the suit and put it back in the box neatly. _Now, for that gift_. He sat at his bed and rested his head on his folded hands. _What am I going to give someone who can and has everything..?_

He looked at his clock. Two hours and thirty minutes. _I have some time to think about it… Time…_

Shirogane looked outside of a window that he had in his room. The sun was covered by white clouds and the high skyscrapers of Toyko. _The sky… Shinomiya… Kaguya..._

_I've got it! _

Shirogane looked on his phone to look up the price of the gift he thought up. _I can't out price her because of her wealth, I can't give her a dress either since I'm too poor, but I can give her something personal. _

He's found the item's price online and then he threw his fist into the air. _I swear, Shinomiya. I will one up you with this..!_

Someone knocked on his door. "Miyuki, can I talk to you right now?" Shirogane stood up and opened his door for his dad.

"Yes, dad?"

"I really want to know the truth." Dad walked through the door and stared at Shirogane. Shirogane closed the door and locked it. "About who really brought you that suit." He glanced at the box.

Shirogane glanced at the box too. "What makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

"Our conversation outside and that I already know who it is." Dad threw his hand towards Shirogane.

Shirogane folded his arms and looked outside again. "If you know who it is, then say it. I doubt-"

Dad walked up next to Shirogane and whispered into his ear, "It's Shinomiya-san, isn't it?"

Shirogane sputtered and looked back at the man. "Wha-What-"

Dad patted him on the shoulder and grinned. "Sheesh, you should've seen your face."

Shirogane swatted his hand away. "How do you know her?!" He shouted.

Dad shushed him. "Quiet, you're going to make Kei even more curious." He pointed back to the door. "I don't think you want her to investigate your love life, right?" Shirogane gave him a pointed look. "Alright, alright, now. I'll tell you." Dad put his hands up. "Remember when she called you a few days ago?"

Shirogane face fell. Dad gave his grin again.

"Yeah. She seemed to fallen for you real bad on the phone with how much she was sputtering." Shirogane put his hands over his face but he could still see his old man's smug face. "Now now, I know how it is to be in love but you gotta get her with everything you got." He felt his dad's arm wrap around him. "Besides, I figure she's cute if she fell for you."

"Dad, stop."

"No, your embarrassment gives me life." Dad chuckled and looked through the window. "Hehe, I'll let go right now." He unwrapped his arm and put it to his side. "...So you know what you're going to give back to her?"

Shirogane let his hands fall and looked up to the sky.

"Yeah, yeah I do, dad."

* * *

_**Due to embarrassing his children, Dio Shirogane wins!**_

* * *

_**The next day…**_

"Kaguya-sama." Kaguya looked up from her studies and saw Hayasaka holding a small box. "This was sent to you." She looked down and saw the label, _To Kaguya Shinomiya._ "We've already checked if it had anything dangerous but it seemed to be a simple gift from somebody." Hayasaka looked of the window. "I wonder who."

Kaguya stared at her. "Okay, thanks Hayasaka." She took the package out of her hands and looked at it. "Would you leave me for a moment? I want to open this gift in private."

Hayasaka nodded. "As you say, Kaguya-sama." Hayasaka walked out.

_A package this small, hmm?_ Kaguya took a knife out of a drawer in her desk. _I wonder who would give me this? _

She opened it to find a smaller box that looked like it hold- _Is this a ring?!_ Then she opened it to find a moon watch. _Oh._ She picked the watch up and saw nothing fancy about it. You could buy this from a random store for two-thousand yen. She then put it to her wrist and put it on. She felt a bit of a strain on her wrist with the strap at its longest.

Shinomiya took the box and the knife from her lap onto her desk and stood up over to her window. _Who would've given me this? _She looked into the watch. She thought the many suitors that tried to win her over but her father and her never took their attempts seriously. Also, most of those suitors would've had a letter with their gift saying how much they love her and how they hope that she would like their gift. She usually used their offerings as firewood during the winter.

She looked at the moon. A Waxing Gibbous. She looked at the watch again. _Who would give me a poor gift- Poor..._

Then she looked at the moon and smiled. _President… _Then frowned. He couldn't have known her dislike of that story, could he? She looked at the watch again. She just can't throw it away. That would be too painful for the both of them. And it's a gift from the President…

_But… Why? Wait, did he figure out that the suit was from me?! _Kaguya squealed. _I need to know how he looks in it! _Kaguya threw herself into her bed. _But I haven't gotten any word from the people watching him that he wore it..._

Kaguya sighed. _I had Hayasaka spy on the President for a few days to see what kind of clothes he would wear but all I got back was he wears his uniform all of the time. It made me so sad that I had to get clothes for him but I couldn't just give it to him myself, that'll be the same as confessing!_

"_Oh, you're worried about what I wear?_

_How cute."_

Kaguya shouted into her bed. _I just can't handle that embarrassment! _

"Kaguya-sama." Hayasaka stood at the feet of her bed. "Are you okay?"

She nodded with a muffled "yes."

Hayasaka hummed. "So, the President gave you a watch as a gift back. What are you-"

"We're going to see him wear the suit I gave him." Kaguya turned to Hayasaka and hugged her legs in. "So that means after school, we're going to camp out where he lives, and wait until he wears it."

"... Kaguya-sama." Kaguya stared at Hayasaka. "That is what a stalker would do."

Kaguya turned her head to the side. "No. No that's what a normal person would do."

"A normal person would just ask their crush out instead of giving them a suit from one of the most prestigious tailors in Japan." Hayasaka starked.

Kaguya blushed. "I don't have a crush on him!"

Hayasaka sighed. "Really."

Kaguya nodded as much as she could. "Mh-mhm!" Hayasaka continued to stare at Kaguya until she looked back to her knees. "Okay, maybe. Just maybe. I like him but that's not denying or confirming that."

"As long as you stop denying your feelings, Kaguya-sama."

"I'm not!"

_Stop being a child about it then._

A moment of silence came in between the two of them as Kaguya moved to the edge of her bed. "... I still want to see him in his suit, though…"

"Don't you already have people watching him day in and day out about his suit? I'm sur-"

Kaguya's phone binged and she jumped off the bed to get it. When she saw the message, she collapsed.

"Kaguya-sama?!" Hayasaka ran over to her and looked at the message. "Oh. That's understandable." She then picked up her master and put her to bed.

_For all of her antics, Kaguya-sama has some fashion-sense. _

* * *

_**Due to making Kaguya faint, Miyuki Shirogane's win!**_

_**And so the Gifts of War has come to an end.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Don't ask. This was three bullet points and all of it was about the President's clothes.**_

_**So, Ishigami made his first appearance in this collection! Unfortunately his interaction is pretty small but he's going to have a bigger role soon. **_

_**Also, Dio is, surprisingly, a good dad. Wrrry. I also made him really ooc for the sake of that battle but his tensing side was already in the manga. I just made it more direct. Doesn't help that I based him off of my own dad, haha.**_

_**And Kei! I totally forgot about her. I just based her off of my sister. I think y'all see the pattern. If only they have a dog…**_

_**Manu259: Well, the manga never said that he did it **_just _**for Kaguya. Also, I thought I covered that with: **_

"At that moment, Shirogane did what all men do when their crush has found them in an awkward position.

Stop all movement and beg for the sweet release of death!"

_**But I must've not conveyed that very well then... Yeah, I didn't go wide enough with it. I'll keep this in mind for future chapters.**_

_**Spades231: As you saw from this chapter, I'm not moving away from the one-shot format, though I am expanding on it. Some chapters are going to connected and they'll say so at the start.**_

_**KeyOfVoid: Uh, thanks. I don't think I can teach somebody my ways right now, I'm still figuring it out as I go.**_

_**Guest22079: Hey, somebody got what I was doing! Haha! Just kidding, that combination sort-of just happened. **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_


	7. A Truce

_**Chapter 7: A Truce**_

"...So, today…" Shinomiya threw her hand to Shirogane's collar. "Let's be together."

_Excuse me, what?!_ Shirogane got pulled under Shinomiya's covers. _I-I don't understand what's happening! _

_**Kaguya got sick the day before so she had to skip school. Shirogane after school visited her at her manor where she is stuck in a sick-induced haze! Everything that Kaguya is doing right now is directly from her heart!**_

"President…" Kaguya smiled to his shocked face. "Are you blushing right now? How cute…" And then she went to sleep.

Shirogane stared at her face. _Shinomiya! What is your plan?! If you don't do anything, then I don't know if I have enough self control for this..!_ Shirogane mentally screamed.

Then he fell asleep.

_**And they stayed sleeping together for the next two hours. **_

Kaguya hummed. She felt really nice right now though she didn't know why. She felt like she was hugging a big teddy bear. _I wonder if I can get a teddy bear later… Wait, why is this here anyways?! _She opened her eyes to see the President's sleeping face. She bit on her cheek to stop herself from screaming. _Why is the President in my bed?! _She sat up and unhooked her arms around his body. Then she looked down to her own. _Did he do anything to me?! _She patted herself down and saw that she was still in her clothes… _Uh, I guess. I mean, when you have se… You would have your clothes off, right? _She looked back to the President. _And he still has his uniform on. So we didn't do it… _Kaguya felt confusion with her relief and frustration.

_Why is he in my bed again?_ Kaguya looked towards her door. _Hayasaka is probably covering the door to make sure nobody else comes in so that means she consented to this. _Kaguya sighed. _I didn't need her help in this._

_Okay, I'll admit I'm lying to myself but the question still stands. Why is he here? _Kaguya looked over the President and saw a bag of Pocari and jello. Kaguya blushed. _Aw, he came over to give me something when I was sick? How cute. _She looked at the President again. _I probably dragged you into my bed so I can't be mad. _She laid down and cuddled next to him. ..._The night is young and you have to get going soon. But... _She wrapped her arm around him. _I can't help but to be selfish right now. _She rested her head on his chest and she felt his warm, smoothing heartbeat. She closed her eyes.

_I don't mind this._

_**And so, Kaguya stayed like that for minutes on end.**_

"Mhm… Mom…" Kaguya looked up to the President's face in a frown. "Mom… Please take me too…" Kaguya widen her eyes and stared. _Mom? Was the President's mom absent? No, it can't be. He's asking to be taken… He could be talking about going on some trip somewhere. _"Mom, I'll study harder just for you. Mom, please stay… Mom! Please..!" _Nevermind, this sounds like more than a random trip..! _

Kaguya started to panic. _He looks like he's in pain right now! But I don't know how to fix that…_ _Wait, what if… _She pulled her arm up and gently pressed on his eyelid. _He's in REM sleep right now… That means I can affect his dream! But what do I make it about…?! _She looked all over the room and then looked down at his chest. _I-I can talk about us… It's embarrassing but he won't remember this… Right?_

"President… I'm here.." Kaguya carefully pulled herself up to his ear.

"Shinomiya..?" She felt movement below her and found herself in a hug with the President. "Are you… Going to leave... Like mom..?" His head was on her breasts but Kaguya couldn't find it in herself to care.

"No, President. I'm... here to stay." She squeezed the President's head to herself. "I'm here to stay."

"...Thanks. Shinomiya…" She could feel the President's tears go into her chest but… She felt content with this.

Hayasaka peeked in and smiled. They may have not done it but at least they have gotten closer. She'll try to keep anyone from entering the room for another hour before she would need to let Shirogane out.

_**An hour later…**_

_Mhm, wow. _Shirogane started to open his eyes. _I feel really happy right now and I don't know wh- _"Mhm?!" Shirogane shouted into Shinomiya's chest. _Wha-What is this?! Where am I?! Are these tits?! _Shirogane's mental anguish was cut off by Shinomiya's voice.

"Mhm, President." Shinomiya rubbed his head. "You need to stop moving so much. Is sleeping with me that worrying to you?" Shirogane looked up to see Shinomiya's smiling face.

_Is she an angel?! _Shirogane shook his head but he sat up anyways. "Shinomiya! I-I just came to give something for your sickness!" He turned to the side and folded his arms.

"Oh, I know." Shinomiya giggled. "I've already taken them when you were sleeping." Shirogane looked down and saw his empty bag.

"Oh." Shirogane scratched his head. "I hoped you like it."

"I did." Shinomiya smiled and looked away from him. "... So how you liked your nap?"

Shirogane took a deep breath. _Is this some kind of test?!_ "... A lot."

Kaguya hummed and placed a hand on his leg. "President." He was already staring at her with the fear of a thousand gods. "I enjoyed my nap too."

"Uh-uh, yeah. I'm glad, really glad." She felt the President shaking in his pants.

She sighed and looked pass him to a clock on the wall. "I guess you have to go. It's around eight o'clock."

The President threw the bed covers onto Kaguya's face. "Y-Yeah, you're right!" He chuckled. "I'll, uh, see you tomorrow at school." Kaguya could hear him breaking through her door and running out of her home. Then she heard another set of footsteps.

"Well, some might say that is a success, Kaguya-sama." Hayasaka was at the foot of her bed.

Kaguya screamed and threw the bedsheet on Hayasaka. "That was an utter failure! Does he not like to sleep with me?! Was he that uncomfortable?! Could you see how awkward he was?!" After her rant, she turned to the pillow and screeched into it.

_I want to change jobs._

Shirogane ran down the street. _What the hell was that? Did I just sleep with Shinomiya?! And I was sleeping into her tits?! _He rubbed his cheeks … _That's getting me going, wow. _He looked where he was going and headed towards the train station.

_I still don't know how to feel about this though!_

* * *

_**Due to retreating, Shirogane's lost.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Man, I just want these dorks to sleep more together. Is that so wrong? **_

_**Spades231: Thanks!**_

_**Manu259: Having the JP Jojo VA for Papa Shirogane is amazing, gotta admit and another reminder that Hayasaka is amazing and deserves better. Thanks for the review!**_

_**KeyOfVoid: Yeah, I thought that having that battle would show where Miyuki got his brains from since it ain't from books. Also, I just threw the Danganronpa references in there because I just thought of random names that would make sense in context of Love is War. Although, I probably should've used somebody from DR2 in place of Makoto since I've implied that his name was from a game. Whoops.**_

_**Also, I've done a big goof and signed myself up for a shit-ton of things over this month of June like summer school and a job. So updates may or may not be on a week to week basis anymore. I'll try to aim for it but please understand that I'm focused on life right now. **_

_**Thanks for reading. Have a good one!**_


	8. They Both Want to Forgive

_**Chapter 8: Miyuki Shirogane and Kaguya Shinomiya Wants to Forgive**_

"Oh, President. We got a gift." Kaguya commented as they both entered into the Student Council room. They were the only ones to be in the student council that day as Fujiwara dragged Ishigami into playing with the Tabletop club. Something about Warhammer, if Kaguya could remember correctly? Doesn't matter, she will use this alone time to trap the President into confessing to her!

"Indeed we do." The President looked at the small bag on the table which had a note on it that read: "'A small gift for your efforts. From, the Principal.' Huh, that's nice of him." The President opened the bag, closed again and grabbed a plate. He reached into the bag and put a piece of shortcake on it. He then offered it to Kaguya. "It seems like the Principal only sent in one slice of cake." He looked directly into Kaguya's eyes. "I rather you have it, Shinomiya."

She waved her hand. "No, I can't accept that President." She grabbed the other side of the plate and pushed it towards the President. "You can have it." _Please, I can't be the one to eat it. I have to make sure you've forgiven me for what happened a few days ago._

"I can't accept this either." Shirogane pushed back towards Shinomiya. "Please, take it." _Please. I rather you eat it. I need to be sure that I've fully apologized for what happened when you were sick. _

_But I can't say my reasoning since..._

"_Oh? Didn't you already apologize to me afterward? Are you just begging for my forgiveness since you like me?_

_How cute."_

_I can't allow that! _

_**They both thought the same thing.**_

"No, you take it."

_**Thus, started their next battle! The battle of the Shortcake! **_

"Shinomiya, why are you being stubborn right now? There's exactly no reason to be, just eat the cake." A push towards Kaguya.

"President, why are _you_ being stubborn right now? I wish for you to eat the cake. So eat it." A push towards Shirogane.

"No. I want you to eat the cake." Another push towards Kaguya.

"Why?"

"It was a few months ago…" Shirogane looked up and thought back when Fujiwara just joined the Student Council.

"_Kaguya is kind-of sad," Fujiwara said as she came into the room with a stack of papers in her hands._

"_Huh. Really now? How so?" Shirogane replied as she put the papers on his desk. _

"_I just see her doing things that she doesn't really enjoy." Fujiwara walked towards one of the windows as the sunsets. "She does archery but when I asked her about it, she doesn't seem that excited to talk about it. She seemed to do it because someone asked her to."_

_Shirogane hummed as he read the papers. "So you're saying that she doesn't like anything?"_

"_No! No, that's not what I'm saying at all!" She looked back to Shirogane. "She really likes sweet things and dogs and-"_

_Shirogane chuckled. "Okay, I get the picture Fujiwara-san." _

Sweet things, huh?

_Shirogane looked up from the papers. "... So why are you telling me this?" _

"_I just wanted to vent about her, that's all." Fujiwara put her head to the side and rubbed it with her knuckles. _

"When I heard Fujiwara say that, I was really sad." Shirogane looked off to the side. "I just want you to enjoy something."

Kaguya looked at him with wide eyes and then shouted. "Really? Fujiwara-san said that?!"

Shirogane nodded. "Yes."

"Ah, I think something flew into my eye! Lemme just rub it out!" Kaguya turned around and put a hand to her eye.

Shirogane looked back at her. "Okay, do whatever you want!"

_I can't believe Fujiwara was spot-on. _Kaguya rubbed a small tear-out. _I need to thank her later. And I can't believe that the President would remember that… _She turned back around and looked into his eyes. "Well, you wanna know my reason then?!" She shouted back.

"Yeah, what is it?!"

"It was a few months ago…" Kaguya thought back to a conversation she had with the President...

"_Kei and I were out for a shopping trip and we found this small ice cream stand." The President started his story as he wrote something down in his workbook. "And she looked like she just saw a cat since it's been a while since she had ice cream. The lady at the ice cream stand saw that and dragged us over to get both of us a cone for half the price. I thought that was pretty nice of her." _

_Kaguya looked up from the book she was reading. Totally isn't about how to tell if a boy likes you or not. Totally isn't. "Yes, it is. What kind of ice cream you like President?" _

_The President continued to write down in his book. "Not any really. I mean, I guess I like vanilla?"_

"_Hm. That's a pretty bland choice."_

"_It is but I don't get any sweet things since desserts and candies are usually too pricey for me." _

"That's my reason! It's so sad that you haven't eaten anything sweet that you had to get it from a deal!" Kaguya pushed the plate to him.

"Is that your reason?!" Shirogane went bug-eyed. "I think I got something in my eye too!" He turned his face around.

"Alright, go off and rub it!" Kaguya pouted.

_I can't believe that she would remember that…_

"You know what?!" Kaguya grabbed a fork. "I'm going to give you a one-time deal!" She threw the fork into the cake and took a small piece from it. "I'm going to feed you this piece and you're going to take it!"

"No!" Shirogane took another fork and took his own piece. "I'm going to feed you this and you're going to take it!"

Kaguya growled and tried to push the fork into the President's mouth. "Just eat the cake!"

Shirogane groaned and dodged her attempts as he tried to do the same. "How about you eat it?!"

Kaguya moved out of the way of the President's attack and stopped. "Okay, let's do this." She put her fork up in the air. "Let's take a bite at the same time."

Shirogane put his fork in the air in front of Kaguya's mouth. "Alright. I'll count to three. You better eat it."

Kaguya nodded. "I will, what about yourself?" She tilted her head up. "You better not back out when you say three."

They both position the cakes in front of each other and Shirogane counted. On three, they both moved the pieces together into each other's mouths and it tasted…

"Wow." Shirogane was still holding onto the plate as Kaguya let go. They covered their mouths to prevent crumbs from going onto the ground.

"This is really bland." They both said at the same time. They heard a strangled noise outside of the doors but they just brushed it off since it could be Fujiwara trying to knock out Ishigami again.

Shirogane put the plate down onto the table and grabbed a cloth for both him and Kaguya to wipe their mouths. "What was the point of us trying to give each other a cake so tasteless and flat?" He said as he wiped his mouth.

Kaguya grabbed the cloth in his outstretched hand and wiped her own mouth. "No idea." They looked away from each other.

_Well, I call that apology unsuccessful. Who apologies with a bad cake anyways? _

"Principal, why are you standing outside of the Student Council room?" The two heard Fujiwara's voice through the door. The President walked over and opened it to see the Principal's back and Fujiwara with Ishigami looking at him.

"Oh, I was just found this indecent magazine from one of our students and I was going to give it to one of you." He gave the item to Fujiwara. "Well, I'll be going now." He walked passed Fujiwara and Ishigami. The Principal turned his head towards them. "I hope you all will like my gift!" Then he got out of their sight.

The Student Council looked at the offending item that the Principal got them. _Twelve items that you should get for your significant other._ "This isn't even indecent!" Ishigami yelled. "Why the hell would he take it?!"

"Shush, Ishigami-kun," Fujiwara replied. "The Principal probably gave this to us because what's on the inside of this!" She opened it up and flipped through it while she walked inside into the room. "Nevermind, there's nothing inappropriate about this at all!" She threw it onto the table and folded her arms. "Why would the Principal give us something so... " She paused as she looked at the leftover piece of cake on the table. "Ooo, cake!" She grabbed the plate and a fork. Then she ate it down.

Shirogane stared at her. "That was the gift the Principal was talking about. Also, that was the only piece he gave." Fujiwara looked at him and then felt a very depressing feeling behind her. "You totally forgot about Ishigami, didn't you."

"No, it's okay." Ishigami waved his hand and sat on the couch. "I didn't want cake anyways."He pulled out his computer and some papers.

Kaguya sat down at the table with a book. "Mhm, the cake wasn't that great anyway."

Fujiwara frowned. "It tasted fine to me."

_Maybe because you ate it all at once!_

Shirogane walked back to his desk to fill out some forms. "That doesn't matter now."

"But that magazine did want me to ask you all something." Everybody looked at Fujiwara. "What would be your gift to your significant other?"

Shirogane and Kaguya stared at her while Ishigami answered. "None. I'm not planning on having a partner right now." He finished with a hard tap on his keyboard. "At this point, high school students should be focused on passing school and their own lives before others." He looked up to see Shinomiya's strained smile, Miyuki's head in his hands, and Fujiwara's frown. _Why are they all looking at me like that?_

"That's pretty funny coming from you, Ishigami-kun." Fujiwara had her pointer finger up. "Since you play video games all the time."

"It's pretty funny that you said that, Fujiwara. Didn't you score ninety-first on positions of the mock exams?" Ishigami fired back as he pulled out his PSP. He started up _Persona 3 Portable _but then a shadow came over him.

"Ishigami-kun." Shinomiya was in his face as she pulled down the console. "Weren't you almost last in your mock exams?" He couldn't see anything else than blood-red eyes and a dark looming figure.

Ishigami swallowed the last amount of silva in his mouth. "Yes. I was."

"Ishigami-kun, you have no claim to support yourself on." Shiromiya was going to kill him right now. Ishigami could feel her draining his soul as she was slowly pulling on the console.

Ishigami plucked the device out of her hands and threw it into his bag and walked up to the President. "I'm in fear of my life, so I'm going home."

Shirogane stared at him. "Okay but please, come back." Ishigami walked out. Shirogane then turned his head to Shinomiya. "You really need to stop scaring him."

"I was?" Shinomiya tilted her head.

_**For a reminder, Kaguya has zero self-awareness. **_

"Yes. Yes, you were."

"I wasn't. Was I, Fujiwara-san?" Shinomiya looked over to Fujiwara who was shaking in her seat.

"Kaguya can be very scary sometimes…"

"So I was?!" Kaguya put herself down and fumed to herself.

Fujiwara coughed into her hand. "So you two didn't answer my question." She pointed at them. "What would your gift to your partner if you had one?"

_I can't say my gift ideas in front of Shinomiya! She would…_

_"Oh? You would get me a box of chocolates, flowers, and a pocket watch? Not something more… Unique? _

_How disappointing."_

_No! I will not have that! _

Shirogane coughed into his fist and looked to the side. "Well, it would depend on the person. Wouldn't it?"

Shinomiya coughed into her hand and nodded her head. "Yes, it does. If you buy a gift without considering the person's tastes then you would give a horrible gift." She said with a small smile. Shirogane saw her gaze shift onto him. _Shit_. "Actually, now I said that I'm curious. What is your type, President?"

_She trapped me! I could just say something undescriptive so I could be broad with my answers... _

Fujiwara jumped up and Shirogane thought she was going to break her neck from how much she is nodding her head. "Yeah! We really need to know the kind of person you like to really know what you would give her!"

… _But that's gonna backfire with them like this…! _Shirogane felt sweat come onto his brow. _I need to say something that's not descriptive enough to make this a confession to Shinomiya but something that has enough detail that they won't drill me for it..!_

"My type?" The President put down his pen and looked in between them. "Hmm, she would have to be nice." He made his first point with his thumb and closed his eyes. "Since if she isn't, then I wouldn't be able to deal with her."

Kaguya widen her eyes and balled her hands into fists. _Does he think I'm nice? But after what I did with Ishigami…_

_**Kaguya's mental health has been dropped to ten percent!**_

_Does that mean he likes somebody else?!_

"President," Fujiwara pouted. "You have to tell us what your preferred physical traits are!" She folded her arms and pointed her index finger up. "We have to know what your ideal woman is so that we can fully understand your gift!" If Shirogane wasn't thinking of his second point and Fujiwara wasn't so focused on shouting at him, they both would've heard a small whine from Shinomiya.

Shirogane lifted his index finger and then put it down when he heard what Fujiwara said. "E-Excuse me?!" _I can't say that! Then it'll be fully obvious that I like Shinomiya! I have to fully lie now! _"Uh," Shirogane looked outside and he thinks that the heat on his face is from Fujiwara's gaze. "My ideal woman would be-" _What would the direct opposite of Shinomiya? _"A tall blonde-"

And at that moment, Kaguya felt like her soul left her. _So- So, the President doesn't like me… He likes somebody-_

"- but that doesn't mean I don't like other types of women though!" The President shouted through her thoughts and her mental health has gone back up! "I don't have a strict guideline of how she looks!" Kaguya breathed a sigh of relief. _He could still be talking about me!_

Unknown to Shinomiya, but Shirogane breathed a sigh at the same time. _Thank god I back petalled, that look on Shinomiya's face wasn't something I wanted to last. _Shivers went down Shirogane's spine. _If I did last that long._

A small hum broke both of them from their reveries. They both turned to the source of the sound and saw that Fujiwara was making a small thoughtful face.

"So, you don't have a type…" And that face turned disgusted. Shirogane felt another shiver. "That means you could've liked me..!" Fujiwara twisted her body sidewards and put her arm over her eyes. "I don't even want to imagine that!"

Shirogane and Shinomiya just looked at her.

"... Wait, you asked me that so you could figure out if I liked you or not?" Shirogane spoke. "And what's with that reaction?! I'm not that bad!" He folded his arms and pulled his chin up.

Fujiwara turned back to Shirogane with a frown. "Yes, you are!" She pointed at him. "You know how much I suffered from trying to teach you how to play volleyball and how to sing?! It felt like watching a toddler learning how to walk but it keeps on walking into walls for weeks on end!"

"I've learned at the end of it though! Also, I'm not a toddler…" Shirogane said that last part quietly.

"Well…" Shinomiya looked up and put a finger to her chin. "If he did learn after being taught, then you shouldn't feel that way, Fujiwara-san. Since the toddler would stop hitting itself in the end." Shirogane looked at her with a mixture of relief and frustration while Fujiwara grumbled.

"It's still hard to watch through!' Fujiwara dropped herself into a chair. "I just wanted to pull him out of the room and sit him down to prevent him from doing it ever again!" Fujiwara covered and rubbed her face.

_Doesn't that go against you trying to teach him?_ "Remind me to never let you be a babysitter, Fujiwara-san." Kaguya frowned. "I could imagine you throwing the baby out for no reason other than it was playing with the bathwater for too long."

Fujiwara jumped up from her seat and rubbed the tears that are forming in her eyes while she looked at Kaguya. "What?! I wouldn't throw a baby out for any reason!" She turned around to the door and walked out. "Kaguya's so mean!"

Kaguya stared at the entranceway as Fujiwara shut the door. _Or just leaving the baby alone._

Shirogane blinked and rubbed his face. "Well, I'm glad that conversation was over."

Shinomiya hummed in agreement. "Although…" Shirogane felt the cold hand of fear cover his throat as Shinomiya looked over her shoulder with a small smile that's a bit too wide. "You never said what your gifts would be, President."

Shirogane blinked. "But you haven't either, Shinomiya." She turned around with wide eyes and looked to the side.

"Well, you are correct but I feel like we're just going back to the argument of who's our types."

_You mean, who was _my _type?_ Shirogane coughed into his hand. "I think we should just drop this conversation."

Kaguya nodded. "Agreed." Ignoring the disappointment that was in her chest, Kaguya moved to the coach and grabbed some paperwork.

_**Due to both surrendering, Mutual Lost.**_

* * *

_**Uh, hi guys. I'm sorry for my absence for the past two months but life really bit me in the ass and made it really difficult for me to write. Which is why I'm announcing the cancellation of this small collection. I just don't have the time, energy, or even motivation to write right now. That's why this chapter isn't really that great, in my opinion. I just don't have the characters down anymore. Doesn't help that I wrote some of this two months ago.**_

_**Manu259: Oh, I did say that I wanted them to sleep together, did I? Well, I did make a fic about that so, shameless plug for that. And thanks for the reviews you left man.**_

_**Spades231: Nice to know that I enhanced that scene for you! Thanks for reading.**_

_**Guest22079: Hayasaka is best girl, afterall. Thank you for reviewing and your encouragement at the beginning of these one-shots. **_

_**Indigo One: Oh shit! I wasn't expecting anyone to recognize that, haha.**_

_**ILiekFishes: I'm glad that you liked this! But I also don't take requests, even if I was continuing this. Also, F for Ishigami.**_


End file.
